Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-4510627-20130214170349/@comment-7994146-20130601124719
Bloody Mary? Passt zum Plot. sonst eher Scotch pur (Motto: "Nur die Harten kommen in den Garten"). Zu dem Interview: Da haben sich beide Seiten nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert, einen ehemaligen Jahrmarktskünstler (Mentalist) als Psychiater zu apostrophieren, naja, korrekter Fremdwortgebrauch muss ja nicht sein für Redakteure, unerheblich sowas. Es ist schon manchem deutschen Journalisten Deutsch die erste Fremdsprache geblieben. Hier war wohl einer am Werk. Aber das Internet vergisst ja auch zwei Jahre alte Intervwies nicht, wie man sehen kann. Baker hat da auch nicht mit hinreichender Publikumszuwendung geantwortet (oder hing da sein schräger Humor 'nen Tacken zu schräg?), andererseits finde ich die Frage: "Was nehmen Sie vom Mentalisten mit?" auch ziemlich einfallslos. Was soll er schon sagen? "Für den Fall, dass ein Psychopath meine Frau und Kinder umbringt, weil ihm meine schauspielerische Leistung missfällt, habe ich beschlossen, ich werde mit einem Dolch zwischen den Zähnen Amok laufen?". Gegenposition, die natürlich very political correct and full of social desirability wäre: "Ich würde auf den Rechtsstaat vertrauen, dass die Ermittlungsbehörden ihr Bestes tun, blalaberkeks..." Stephen King schrieb mehr als einmal: Die Interviewerfrage, die ihn am meisten ank...ekst, ist "Mr. King, wo bekommen Sie eigentlich Ihre Einfälle her?" Sie zeige ihm nämlich, dass der Interviewer ein fauler Halunke sei, der sich auf das Interview nicht vorbereitet habe. Da finde ich seine Antwort zwar unangenehm ehrlich, aber irgendwie auch erfrischend. Und das so ziemlich alles, was in Australien passiert, im Rest der Welt kaum wahrgenommen wird, ist auch ein Fakt. Man lese mal Bill Bryson "Frühstück mit Kanguruhs", der hat da im ersten Kapitel eine nette Gegenüberstellung von Berichten in amerikanischen Zeitungen über australische Vorkommnisse bzw. wie wenig da halt außerhalb Australiens über Australien berichtet wird. Zum Punkt "Komikerduo" Wir sind wohl beide der Meinung, dass man ernste Dinge durchaus mit dem ihnen zukommenden Spaß bereden kann. Eines, was mich an der Serie fasziniert, ist ja gerade das Grenzgängertum der Protagonisten, egal ob Jane oder Lisbon (die auf ihre Art ja auch ihr mentales Päckchen zu tragen hat, und das nicht nur wegen ihrer Gefühlslage in Sachen Jane). Dieses Grenzgängertum darf sich auch im Umgang mit Ernst und Spaß in der Diskussion spiegeln. Auch das Thema "Lisbon" wirft ja Fragen auf wie "Würdest du dir sowas bieten lassen, wie das, was Jane mit ihr anstellt? Und wenn ja, warum? Aus Liebe? Aus Angst vor dem Alleinsein? Hörigkeit ohne sexuellen Vollzug? Sind die Momente, die die Jisbon-Shipper so begeistern ("Ich werde immer für Sie da sein, Lisbon - Immer!!" -- "Ich werde Sie immer retten, Sie mögen wollen oder nicht" -- "Teresa, luy you" Bäng, bäng) nur pure geplante Manipulation, eine Art jahrelang angelegte Gehirnwäsche, um eine willige Deppin zu schaffen, die für den Mann, der sie vermeintlich doch lieben könnte, alles tut? Oder das Gegenteil: Hat Jane vielleicht in den paar Stunden, die er schläft, wilde pornographische iTräume von Lisbon in Richtung BDSM und wird, nachdem SIE Red John gesetzeskonform exekutiert hat, vor seiner Domina mit der Knarre auf die Knie sinken und seine Unterwerfung bekennen? Als NRA-Postergirl hat er sie ja schon bezeichnet. Da finde ich dann eine direkte Linie zu dem derzeitigen Trailer auf Sat1. "Seine Vorliebe: Frauen mit Dienstmarken." Fragen über Fragen, die auch die 6. Staffel eventuell nicht beantwortet *g*